


Kageyama! King of Obliviousness

by Iwashimizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kageyachi - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashimizu/pseuds/Iwashimizu
Summary: Kageyama Tobio prides himself of being aware of the court he's playing in, but he is blissfully unaware of his team manager's feelings. A light hearted story of Karasuno's Young Manager and their freshman Setter.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	1. Out of all the People, Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fic. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it (/ ouo)/

Tsukishima wasn't the type to give a rat's ass about anything other than what he deemed important to him. Yet for the whole time he was practicing his serve with his teammates his gaze would always find its way to the freshman manager. Usually he would see her take down notes for each member or gather stray volleyballs in the corner but she seemed off today. 

He wasn't the comforting type either and he would usually just ignore it and pretend that he never saw anything but he didn't like how it was bothering him more than Hinata who has been bouncing back and forth in front of him. Tsukishima studied Yachi for a good minute. Her figure was weak and her expression wasn't as bright as before. He followed her seemingly blank eyes to find Kageyama. 

Unlike the rest of his teammates, Tsukishima knew what was troubling the girl. It was unlike him to even think about asking her if she had any problems but his feet seemed like they had a mind of their own as he walked towards the bench. He could feel his throat tighten, hesitance looming inside him as he reached for his water bottle.

"Could you keep your pining to a down low? You're throwing off my groove." He chided taking a gulp from his water bottle.

Hitoka was caught off guard, she felt blood rushing to her cheeks and her palms started to sweat. She wanted to panic and deny it but she didn't have any fighting spirit left in her. Her widened eyes drooped down once again, something Tsukishima finds unpleasant.

"Man, you really know how to pick 'em, huh?" Tsukishima added.

"Sorry." She said calmly, avoiding his gaze. 

Tsukishima gave a frustrated sigh as he placed his water bottle back on the bench. His brows were knitted together, even if he was blunt he wasn't _that_ insensitive. He placed a hand on her head, he didn't know if it would help but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Tsukishima-kun?" Yachi asks.

"You're our manager, it would be bad if our manager was sad and we didn't do anything about it." Tsukishima wanted to gut himself for that, he felt like it was overly casual for him to say such things but he felt like he needed to. It seemed like it was working as he saw her little ponytail perk up.

Yachi gave a small smile, she knew Tsukishima wasn't the type to care about idle things like her love life so she appreciated it much more.

The exchange between them didn't go unnoticed. Instantly Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi were standing just between the two with sly smirks that put Oikawa Tooru's to shame. Tsukishima could feel cold sweat drip down the side of his face as he realized his hand was still on the young manager's head.

"Our lil Tsuki is at **that** age, huh?" Sugawara said, his voice was whiny and his eyes sparkled with intent.

Daichi and Asahi nodded in unison.

"N-no.." Yachi didn't want to cause any trouble, especially for Tsukishima. "It's not like that!" Usually timid with her responses, she placed a little more strength into it. Upon realizing her response was a little too loud, she immediately flailed her hands and tried to form a decent sentence like, "Sorry!! -- I didn't mean to!!"

"Just ignore them, Yachi-san." Tsukishima says fixing his goggles, "They're old so they need something to make them feel young." He said before going back to his side of the court.

The three seniors could feel their vein swelling up as they watch their cheeky middle blocker walk away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the court, Kageyama's eyes were fixed on Yachi. Her reddened ears were peaking through her golden hair as the senior trio continued to playfully tease her.

"What was that about?" Kageyama asks Hinata.

"Who knows?" Hinata responded.

He didn't know exactly what was going on but he definitely saw Tsukishima's hand on Yachi's head. Kageyama didn't know what to make of it, especially since he never really thought of Tsukishima and Yachi being close as friends. Was it weird? Was it uncomfortable? One thing's for sure, Kageyama definitely saw Yachi blush.

Kageyama wasn't the type to stick his nose into anyone's business, but he also felt that he was good enough friends with Yachi to feel a little sense of curiosity and protectiveness, especially when the guy in question was Tsukishima. He didn't realize it but he was already gritting his teeth, that sight continued to fill his head.

It wasn't that uncommon to have a significant other during highschool! Not at all! But why does it feel off to him at the very thought of Tsukishima making Yachi blush? Was it because he was her friend and that he just didn't like the guy? Or was it because he just didn't like the guy? He doesn't know how to process something when he himself was also confused.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asks.

"Nothing." Kageyama felt a bit surprised. He immediately loosened his jaw and softened his eyebrows. He didn't notice he was making a weird expression.


	2. Avoid him! Like the Plague!

It wasn't just his imagination, Kageyama came to realize as he walked all the way to the volleyball court with Yachi. The manager was at least ten feet behind him when she would usually walk beside him. she was definitely avoiding him, be it in a very Yachi way. At first he thought she was just busy, but soon enough days turned to two weeks as she began to disappear whenever he'd go to her classroom for help or when they were all walking home and Yachi would only talk to Hinata and the others. 

"Hey." Kageyama stopped right in front of the door. "Why are you so far away?" 

"E-Er, I am a slow walker!" Yachi stuttered a bit, she wasn't really good at lying but she wanted to try.

Liar. Kageyama didn't want to push any further than that. Seeing Yachi not even make eye contact with him made him feel a pit of restlessness in his stomach. He didn't like it one bit. 

"You're blocking the way, idiot."

The person Kageyama didn't even want to think of was behind them.

"S-Sorry!!!" Yachi gave a quick bow to Tsukishima as she followed him towards the gym. Yachi felt that if she just walked along then the awkwardness would fade and everything would just be a normal practice day. As Tsukishima entered the court, she felt a warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

Kageyama lightly tugged her towards him. Her heart started to pound inside her chest, she felt like she was being suffocated. Is this what love do to you? Is this what strong feelings do to a person? She couldn't look him in the eye but she felt Kageyama's expression was unreadable.

Surprised at himself, Kageyama stammered an apology before letting go of her wrist. "I.. didn't mean to.."

".. Yeah." Yachi could only reply, it was the first time Kageyama ever touched her like that. Her heart was bouncing all over the place, her vision turning blurry, her hands were sweating. She was a mess. Kageyama's warmth lingered on her wrist, she didn't want to admit to herself but she wished he never let go. The two entered the gym as their practice starts.

Yachi didn't even have time to think about what happened as she immediately got her notes out to monitor the team. She was so into her work that she didn't even realize that club activities were over. She had to work extra hard, she wants to make Shimizu proud and be as helpful as she can if not more.

"How's that working for you?" Tsukishima said helping her gather the balls. 

"How's what?"

"Avoiding the stupid King over there?" 

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was the first time Yachi had to shush someone, at that point she didn't care if Tsukishima was annoyed at her.

"............" Yachi being Yachi she murmured a sorry as she continued to gather the volleyballs into the basket. "I'm trying my best not to be like ... this."

Tsukishima sighed in his head, he'd have to hear her talk about her feelings. He didn't care but he still thought it would help her even just a little bit.

"It's not my fault.. I like..him." Yachi for the first time ever worded her feelings sincerely. Her head was hung low, her eyes were fixed on the floor. 

"Listen.." Tsukishima said as he took the balls from her, "I don't know anything about crushes or being in love.... it's a bore if you ask me, but...there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling."

Those words meant so much to her. She wanted to hear those words of reassurance. 

"Do your best.... I guess." Tsukishima says in a nonchalant manner before getting the balls that Yachi was clinging on to the basket.

Hinata could feel hostile energy emitting from Kageyama. Hinata could feel his hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he watches his friend hold the ball in such a menacing manner.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Hinata warily asks.

"Kageyama looks like he could kill." Nishinoya pointed out as he was fixing the chairs. 

"UH? WHAT? YOU NEED HELP WITH THOSE CHAIRS?" Hinata raised his voice.

"No, not reall--" Nishinoya tried to respond but was cut off by Hinata's gaudy laugh. 

"Sure thing HAHAHHAHA I will help you!" Hinata said immediately backing away from Kageyama. "Now's not the time.." He whispered to his upperclassman.

"Why? What happened?" Nishinoya asks.

"I don't know either but I've never seen him so scary." Hinata responds in a hush tone of voice.

It took Nishinoya a while before noticing Tsukishima and Yachi talking on the other side of the court. He gave a hearty huff as he chooses to be a quiet but supportive senpai. Seeing Kageyama jealous of the two reminded him that Kageyama isn't just a volleyball freak. 

Kageyama didn't like how Tsukishima was suddenly so friendly with Yachi. Maybe it was because he pissed him off more than anything but seeing them so casually together made his blood boil more than seeing Oikawa on the other side of the net. Was it because Yachi's been avoiding him lately? Is that why he's so annoyed seeing them together like that? His chest tightened, his usual demeanor cracked from seeing Yachi's warm smile given to that tall ass Stupidshima. 

He can't put his finger on it but he knows it was bothering him. 

"You know..." Tsukishima drawled, "I think that stupid King is glaring at me." 

Yachi perked up and immediately looked to the other side as her and Kageyama's eyes met. Immediately tearing away from his gaze.

"Must be because you annoy him." Yachi didn't want to assume anything as she smiled weakly. She knew what Tsukishima implied with those words but she didn't want to over think it. It was bad enough that she caught feelings for her friends, it'd be worse if she started to think that he feels the same way about her. That would just be too cruel and too painful to even think about.

"..." Tsukishima could only stay quiet.


	3. Awareness is Kageyama's Middle Name

"Out of all the people why does it have to be Aoba Johsai?" Tanaka groaned as they warm up for their practice match.

"We just have to take the win today too." Hinata nonchalantly says as he stretches with Sugawara.

"You say that like it's easy." Tanaka sighed.

"Because it is!" Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama looks over the opposite side of the court as Oikawa warms up with his own team. As always they had an air of confidence and strength wrappied around them, it was disgusting at this point. He wanted to crush that 'we are better' vibe they got going on. Even if it was a practice match, he wanted to make sure he doesn't make any slip ups. He didn't want to give Oikawa the satisfaction.

As the match started Yachi made sure that everyone's water bottle was full, towels are ready and her notebook was right beside her. She didn't know exactly when she started liking Kageyama. Maybe it was his unwavering passion for the sport or how he made her feel that she was good enough the way she is.

Yachi knew that there was no point in confessing or even think about her feelings blossoming into something more. She was good friends with Kageyama to the point that she understood that volleyball is the priority and second was his studies (in order to play volleyball, of course.) She heaved a heavy sigh as she tried to get herself together. 

They were only in the first set but Aoba Johsai was already three points ahead. Karasuno calls for a time out and immediately Yachi started to hand out towels. She was walking towards Tsukishima, the tall man reached out his arm to get the towel but Kageyama out of nowhere got it first.

"Thanks." Kageyama said giving Tsukishima a side eye. 

Tsukishima being pissed off said, "Being bratty now, are we?"

"S-Stop!" Yachi always tried to keep the bickering to a minimum or else it will go on and on until the match ended. She immediately handed Tsukishima another towel, "No fighting. Do your best." She says before giving the rest of the members towels.

Tsukishima stayed quiet as well as Kageyama.

"Oya?" Oikawa says eyeing the other team, "I saw something interesting."

"What?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Tobio-chan made a funny looking face." Oikawa says as he observed the two men.

The practice match resumed, Oikawa noticed the weird air between Karasuno's tall middle blocker and Kageyama.

"Tobio-chan is so young." Oikawa says with a smile on his face.

"And you're an old geezer, what's your point?" Kageyama's smirk was visible through the net that was dividing them.

"I think Tobio-chan has a little c-r-u-s-h~" Oikawa whispered and judging from the stiff reaction Kageyama had, he knew that the boy was oblivious.

The practice match ended with an upset of 28 -26 on the third set. And as the team packed their things, Kageyama took it upon himself to approach her.

"Yachi." Kageyama couldn't take it any longer, besides Oikawa annoying him through out the match he just didn't feel right letting everything feel so weird around him and the young manager. "I'm sorry."

Those words caught the young blonde off guard. Sorry? She felt ringing in her ears, why was her heart sinking all the way down to her stomach?

"I didn't want to press this on but you've been avoiding me for weeks now." Kageyama took a deep breath and asked, "Why?"

Overwhelmed with the situation she felt her knees weaken. She wasn't ready for it all, even though she knew in her heart that all she had to do was lie it pained her to have to put up a front.

"Yachi-san, you don't have to answer that." Tsukishima wanted to kick himself for even blurting out anything. He was already going to leave when he saw Kageyama approach her and the next thing the tall middle blocker knew he was already right beside her.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves." Kageyama said through gritted teeth, now wasn't the time for him to even butt in to their conversation.

"Really? Good." Tsukishima smirked.

"I'm talking to Yachi so scram."

"Yachi-san doesn't want to talk to you."

"It-It's not that." Yachi finally found her voice, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm just... not ready...."

Tsukishima knew what she meant by that. She wasn't ready to be heartbroken even tho she already is. To Kageyama it sounded like she wasn't ready to talk to him which pained him even more. Feeling suffocated again, she immediately gathered her things and left the gymnasium. 

"You might be the King but you're really dense." Tsukishima was annoyed. He wasn't annoyed of Kageyama, more like he was annoyed of getting himself mixed up in this. He didn't have to but he felt like he needed to say something.

"What do you know that I don't?" Kageyama dreaded the thought of Tsukishima knowing more about Yachi than him. She was his friend too, so why does Tsukishima who calls her name with an honorific feel like he understands her more?

"Wow, you're obliviousness is really irritating."

"Tell. Me." Kageyama made a fist with his hand, he was already on the brink of shouting. He was frustrated with all of it.

"Yachi-san likes you."

And just like that Kageyama Tobio felt his surroundings turn black, his heart pounding like never before. His ears ringing, heat slowly but surely creeping up to his ears. He didn't know what to think or feel but he felt his insides swirl around like a tornado. He felt his head turn light, his feet were like cinder blocks keeping him from floating off of the ground. 

"W-What's that got to do with anything?" Kageyama responded.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he just had to spell it out for him. "Because you are a dumbass who only thinks about volleyball, Yachi-san never thought of confessing to you because she thinks that there's no place in your heart for a lame ass high school romance."

"T-That's...."

"It's true isn't it?"

"Yes but.. if she said something.."

"If she said something what?" Tsukishima was having none of it, "You're going to consider? Won't that hurt her more? She'd want you to like her in your own way not because she confessed."

Kageyama hates hows Tsukishima was lecturing him, he hates how Tsukishima understood her more than him, he hates how Tsukishima is looking down on him and mos of all he hates how Tsukishima was right.

"So do you like her?"


	4. Spring is in Full Bloom

Tsukishima didn't mind being left in the dust. He didn't mind at all. Seeing Kageyama go red all over and frantically ran out of the gym was enough of an answer for him. He never seen the setter so frazzled before, maybe it was worth getting his nose into their business after all. The tall man heaved a sigh as he also made his way out of the gymnasium.

It wasn't like him to panic like this, it wasn't like him to chase someone other than it being a running competition. Kageyama was confused, why was he running so fast? But somehow it did not matter at all, all that mattered was for him to catch up to Yachi. Turning every corner with ease, he could feel the heat on his face course through out his body. He needed to tell her something, he needed to do it now.

Admittedly, Kageyama was clueless when it comes to love. Heck, he never even thought of getting a girlfriend at all. But there's something about Yachi Hitoka that made his insides feel uneasy. The days that they've been apart didn't sit right with him and whenever she sees him give a smile to anyone else but him made his chest tighten. Wasn't he being a little too selfish? Maybe, but that's how it is when you just want to be with the person you like.

He's young, he has more time to think all of this through but he just knows that he wants Yachi beside him. 

Reaching the bus stop, he could see the blonde manager make her way to the bus. Immediately, like the speed of light he caught up to her. Yachi felt her whole body stop as a hand took hers, keeping her from boarding the bus. 

"K-Kageyama-kun?" And as if they were in the movies, Yachi felt the wind was taken from her lungs. She was confused more than anything that she couldn't even panic and run away. Right in front of her was Kageyama panting trying to catch his breath with his incredibly warm hand still holding hers.

"I...I don't .. know." He huffed between breaths, taking in one big breath before continuing, "I don't know anything about romance ... or love..."

The boy couldn't find the right words, hoping simple ones would be clearer he hoped his feelings would reach her. "I don't know of what I'm feeling right now... I just want you to know that I don't like how you've been avoiding me, I don't like how Tsukishima knew more of your problems than I did.... I don't like how you're far away from me."

And as if threads were being knotted again, Kageyama had a clearer idea of what he was feeling for Yachi. "I want to be the one to see you smile and cry and get angry if that was even possible for you...." Somehow when he looked in to her soft eyes everything made sense for him. He didn't have to hesitate or overthink what he was feeling because she was there. Everything felt okay.

"Me too.." Yachi never saw Kageyama so vulnerable, she felt her heart swell. "I don't know anything about relationships or how this love thing works.... but I want to be your strength." Yachi may be timid but she always makes sure to get her point across. She could tell Kageyama was being his genuine self, all of her worries easily disappeared. 

Seeing Yachi give him the warmest smile was infectious, somehow it felt like small lights were surrounding them. It felt like their world was their own and no one could get in even if they wanted to. The two looked into each other's eyes completely blocking out everything else around them.

That night Kageyama waited for the next bus along with Yachi. They sat their in comfortable silence with his hand on top of hers. They hardly made any sounds but they could feel their hearts beating as one. The way Kageyama held Yachi's hand so tightly and filled with emotion made her heart beat so loud she swore he could hear it. 

* * *

As club activities continued, the karasuno men's volleyball club continued to push through their limits. Working on their spikes, they have been doing their best to better themselves nonstop. It's been a week since that night, but it felt all so new to Yachi whose eyes were glued on Kageyama. This time her eyes weren't longing for him rather this time it was out of sheer happiness.

"Guess it worked out for you." Tsukishima says reaching for his water. "Well, it's better to see you this way . At least you're not distracting me anymore."

"Sorry." Yachi admittedly felt embarrassed yet thankful.

"Whatever." Tsukishima replied nonchalantly before resuming his training. Yachi made a mental note to make sure to thank Tsukishima properly.


	5. Yamaguchi Knows

It seems just like yesterday when Yachi was recruited in the Karasuno Men's Volleyball Club as their manager. And on that very year as a young freshman, she also experienced having a boyfriend. Now on her third year, she's been busy posting flyers in order to look for her replacement. Her usual blonde hair shaped her face, her hair was still short but it was longer than before. She wears her hair up when she's in the volleyball court, it was easier that way.

"Yachi-senpai is such a ray of sunshine." One freshman says as they gather the balls flying everywhere in the court.

"Having lots of guys around, it really is nice to see a gentle flower here." Another one says daydreaming.

"Kageyama-senpai is lucky." One says as they watch Kageyama go towards the Manager, letting her dry his hair off with a towel.

"Geez, you should focus on training." Yachi lectures, carefully fluffing Kageyama's hair.

The setter gave a hearty chuckle, " You told me not to overwork myself, yknow."

"Yes, but I know when you've had enough and when you're just fooling around." Yachi countered with puffed cheeks.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to spend a little time with my girlfriend." Kageyama although always shy with his words, he learned how to be as honest as he can with Yachi.

Their relationship blossomed through out the years, they even talked about their future plans together. Kageyama was still certain he wanted to pursue volleyball after highschool and Yachi was there to support him no matter what. They didn't talk about it in great detail but they were certain they'd be in each other's lives no matter what. 

Kageyama could never imagine a day where Yachi wasn't there and same goes for her. Every match the team had, knowing that Yachi was there standing on the side supporting him gave Kageyama all the strength he needed to power through the game. 

As for Yachi, she learned to better herself. She was still shy but she knows how to get her points across and would usually speak up when she needs to. She turned out to be a great manager to the club, always there to help them and give them support as much as she can.

Yamaguchi being mostly quiet, he always knew something was different with his friend. He knew that Tsukishima wasn't the type to share his feelings or worries, but he always noticed how distant he was from time to time. As the night easily fades in to the clouds and most of the club members already gone he took it upon himself to break his silence.

"Hey Tsukki." Yamaguchi says packing his belongings. "You like her don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He immediately shut his friend's claim.

"I'm not as stupid as Hinata." Yamaguchi huffed, "You don't have to put up a front."

"What's the point?" The tall man sighed, he didn't want to talk about it. He spent three years without voicing out his feelings and he'd rather that stayed for years to come. 

Tsukishima flung the strap of his bag on to his shoulder as he walked out on his own pace. Yamaguchi followed, letting his friend be quiet. He didn't feel bad asking him about his feelings for Yachi, he thought it was long overdue. But he felt somewhat sad for Tsukishima who didn't even consider trying to voice his feelings towards her.

"It's fine the way it is. Yachi and I are good friends." Tsukishima said. He knew he didn't have to explain but he wanted to put his friend at at ease.


	6. Omake: Kageyama! Warm Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first Haikyuu fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Here's the last chapter, a look into their future. If you have any suggestions or prompts don't hesitate to leave a comment c:

Kageyama always knew he'd pursue volleyball even after highschool. As the star setter for the Schweiden Adlers, he always made sure he was on tip top shape. Preparing for a game was the usual for him but today was a little different. His nerves were kicking in and his fingers were basically jelly. 

His teammates also felt the same for him. Warming up on the court, he felt eyes were on him. He was used to the fans and the press and the glares he'd receive from the enemy team but this one hit different for Kageyama. It all started when he asked his girlfriend to sit in for their manager. 

_"Is that even allowed?" Yachi chuckled, finding the thought of going back to the court nostalgic._

_"Everyone in my team said it'd be fine. So I don't mind." Kageyama responded. They were snuggled up in their couch, watching volleyball games on the television._

_"Tobio, I'm not qualified." The blonde says, resting her head on his chest comfortably._

_"You just have to sit there with the coach and help us warm up. You've done that plenty of times." He insisted, his arms wrapped around her small stature._

_It's been two years since they moved in together. It only made sense when they realized that they both would have a hard time being together when they were working on their own careers. Their apartment was spacious and natural light easily comes through. It was neat and stylish with numerous posters and trophies decorating their space._

_Kageyama played with Yachi's hair, it felt soft and reassuring. He never said anything but he loved it whenever she greets him welcome home as soon as he opens the door. Hearing her voice is when Kageyama truly feels like he could rest and be comfortable. Even when they were in highschool, she's been a great source of strength for him._

_Helping him with his studies, looking over her notes and most of all in every game he never fails to find her. Whether she was on the audience side or standing just by the court. He'd always find her, Yachi is always and forever will be in his sight._

_"Okay but you owe me a date." The lingering smell of soap seeped through Kageyama's shirt. Yachi loved this scent, feeling him close to her felt like bliss._

"And filling in for the Adler's manager is no other than Kageyama Tobio's long term girlfriend, Yachi Hitoka!" The announcer says as the camera man focuses on her.

"She is a beauty! She was formerly Karasuno's Men's Volleyball Team Manager!" The other one says into the mic. 

"Geez, they're making a big deal out of this." Kageyama sighed as he approached Yachi.

"They sure love to stir up the crowd." Korai comments.

"1... 2.... go!" Yachi says throwing the ball over for the team to use.

Kageyama could feel his palms sweating already, he felt his mouth dry up as he looked at his girlfriend who was busy helping out the team.

"Did you ever think you'd be here... with me?" Kageyama asks her.

"Not in a million years." She giggled, she had her back facing him, making sure she wasn't missing a beat tossing the balls.

"You know....we've been together since highschool." Kageyama remembered the time he ran after her to the bus stop, he couldn't find the right words but he knew keeping it simple would get his message across. "Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Yachi's eyes widened, her ears were ringing. Did she hear him right? Was she going crazy? She didn't even realize the stadium camera was fixed on her until Kageyama's teammates were looking at her. Even the noisiness of the crowd couldn't compare to her heart beat raising. 

Slowly turning around to see Kageyama on one knee, holding a silver ring with a beautiful black jewel sitting on top. They never talked about getting married, but they knew they wanted to stay together for as long as they love each other. But Kageyama knew she wanted to get married, he accidentally heard her talking to Saeko on the phone about it. It wasn't like he was forced to do it, he always meant to ask her he just didn't know how.

But he thought being in the court where it all started sounded like a good start for him.

Her usual cheerful smile was coated with tears running down her cheeks. "Yes." She says nodding endlessly before throwing herself on to the setter. Yachi hugged Kageyama as tight as she could, finally she could hear the crowd's cheer.

Kageyama pulled away, his nervous hands delicately placed the beautiful ring on her finger. He gives her a warm kiss on the lips. And with the seal of a kiss, it will definitely be a season of winning for one Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

Korai could feel tears welling up his eyes as he looks at the tall man beside him. He was so happy for his teammate, it felt like he was the one being proposed to.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not marrying you." Ushijima quipped before continuing his warm up.


End file.
